


Bossy

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny likes a woman who’s bossy and knows what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.

Fandoms: General Hospital  
Title: Bossy  
Characters: Johnny Zacchara and Lisa Niles  
Pairing: Johnny/Lisa  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Johnny likes a woman who’s bossy and knows what she wants.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 226 words without title and ending.

*Bossy*

When they were together, Lisa wanted to run the show, plan everything they did and what they were going to do next. 

She liked to be in charge and Johnny had no problem with that because of Lisa’s vast knowledge of all things sexual, which never ceased to amaze him.

When they were in bed Lisa would get bossy and Johnny loved it. She would bring out this side she kept hidden from the public and it turned him on more than words could ever say.

Johnny liked a woman with a bit of fire inside her and maybe Lisa would fit the bill. Maybe she was the woman he had been searching for all his life.

He wanted a woman who wouldn’t allow herself to be walked all over and Lisa was like that. She never took any of his crap and always called him on it which he needed her to do.

So maybe Lisa really was the woman for him. Well, there was only one way to find out. Johnny got up from his chair and walked over to Lisa, turning her to face him and kissing her before she could stop him.

When Lisa didn’t fight him or try to push him away, Johnny knew that they were going to hook up and it was going to be great.

The end.


End file.
